


How to Sleep With Tony Stark

by PeachyPanda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: "Stark men are made of iron", (hopefully), Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Howard is a shitty parent, I just love him so much, If you love Tony you'll love this (probably), M/M, Mentions of Rape, My First AO3 Post, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric, Which means he suffers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyPanda/pseuds/PeachyPanda
Summary: In which a woman decides to get back at Tony by accusing him of raping her whithout knowing much about him, and Tony has to deal with all that follows. This horrible list of life fucking with Tony includes: his team's pity, his teams distrust, Rhodey and Pepper's worry, old repressed feelings, the ghost of Howard Stark's shitty parenting, and the biggest piece of universal fuck you? Even more accusations from women that want money, vengance, or both, most of which he's never even met. As all of this accumulates, Tony doesn't see this going anywhere except a trail and the necessity to reveal his most private memories, that is, until he finds an online article written by the many women, and men, he's slept with. It's definately not what he expected.





	How to Sleep With Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

> This plays off a lot of my Headcannons for Tony. I think he actually has a lot of rules when it comes to sex, and I believe he actually does remember the girls he sleeps with, it's just an act that he doesn't. I also believe he's firm on the fact that it's a one night stand - and even if he isn't, I don't understand how girls who sleep with him get angry when he leaves in the morning, you know he's a playboy, it's all over the news, you knew what you were getting into - and the girls who get pissed are just the ones who expected it to be special even after he said different (people like this unfortunately exist in all genders). I also think he's bi, so it's not just women~

    Tony has barely moved. He sits and stares at the the tv, hearing the accusition over and over, as if he didn't already have it memorized. Evereything she says is true, right up until the part where it was forced. He had slept whith her, but she had actually been the one to suggest it, not him. When it had happened, they had both been drunk, and he hadn't even remembered it until now, seeing as it had happened a year ago. 

    He was sick. If he were honest, it didn't feel real, like a bad dream had infiltrated reality, or that perhaps he was just stuck dreaming. Friday had infromed him that this was untrue, as had Bruce, when he'd come up to check on Tony. Bruce, so far as Tony could tell, didn't believe Tony was capable of such a thing, but then again... It's not that he's ever said as much to Tony, but Bruce knew. He was too smart not to string together some pretty important signs that Tony had regrettably displayed, such as the jumpiness at people behind him whithout his knowledge, the screetch when Cap had put his hands on Tony's hips from behind - though he was steadying Tony who had nearly fallen over- and the immediate lecture about his frail heart that had ensued, and last but not least the teasing slap on the ass Clint had given him that he met with a broken nose and shaking hands.

   Natasha knew too then, likely Clint as well. Damn. As if Pepper and Rhodey weren't bad enough on their own. Tony was just praying Steve didn't know, he'd likely try to baby Tony, and concern like that was just a bit too much like pitty to be comfortable. It would be a constant barrage pof questions like: "Do you need anything?" "How can I help?" "What can I get you?" "How are you feeling?" "Are you sleeping? Eating? Drinking? Breathing like I showed you?" "Did you read those books on anxiety?" "Have you made an appointment with a professional yet?" Professional, being code for therapist, was a word Tony _loathed_ to hear outloud, or read, honestly. He's answer every quesation with no and Steven Grant Rogers with his apple pie smile and all American tight ass would baby him like he hamsdn't been living with this for years.

    He didn't even want to think of what it would be like to explain all this to Thor - that is assuming (read:hoping, neigh, praying - and Tony is _not_ a religious person - that there is no such thing as rape on Asguard) - as it would be painful enough having to plead his innocence before likely, forcefully, recounting the events of that horrible night.

    It was in college which, as a reminder, he attended at fifteen years of age. This meant that sex with him was stachitroy, rape even if it wasn't...well...rape. He was a kid back then, and without proper guidence he did what all kids in a college scene with adults to impress would do: Tony went to parties and had fun like he'd never gotten to under Howards roof, and it was just bad luck that he'd picked that night to go alone. Rhodey, who he barely knew at the time, went with him to his first party, but he'd had a paper that night. To bne fair, he made Tony promise he wasn't going to a party, just to the library to study - like he'd said he would - and Tony had agreed. 

    He often wished he hadn't lied to his now best friend.

    The girl who found him knew he was fifteen, and Tony believes even now that that was why she thought she'd get away with it. She talked to him really friendly and handed him beer after beer. Tony was drunk before he'd even noticed that they were alone. He won't think of the details, not even now, but despite his protests she'd thought she was doing him a favor by taking his virginity then. When he came back to the dorm crying and limping - she had man handled him something awful - Rhodey had been furious. To this day he claimed he would have killed her, had he not had Tony to think of.

    When he told Howard, he got his first look at the reality of it all. "Men can't get raped, Tony," he had told him, sounding cold and unconcerned for his sobbing son, "a real man enjoys sex. I bet you're just embarassed beause your first time didn't go so smoothly. Happends to the best of us, but you can't go around making accusations like that just because you embarassed yourself by finishing early. If you start a scandal I'll take it out on your ass. Stop that crying boy! Stark men are made of iron." With that he hung up, and Tony had looked quietly to Rhodey for validation. 

    He's lucky he had Rhodey. He kept Tony safe, until Tony decided to go and get his real first time a few months later. He lied about his age and slept with some jock as a way of rebelling from his dad - over ten years later and he still can't believe _that's_ how he found out he liked men too - and after that he dragged Rhodey away from the guy so he couldn't kill him.

    The sound of his phone going off for what seemed like the second or third time startled Tony out of his reverie. He numbly answered, womnderinmg why it took him so long to hear it. "Tony? Tony!? Are you alright?" _Rhodey._ Of course he's worried. "Yeah, I'm fine buddy." He tried to lie, but the weight of this was too heavy on him, and his vocal cords. His voice was raw from the quiet sobs that has wracked his body on and off as he forced himself through panic attack after panic attack to watch all the accusations. "Tony? God... You've been watching, haven't you? Turn off that damn t.v. There's no sense in you doing this to yourself." 

    "I have to watch Rhodey. I have to know how bad it is." he breathes, finally. "No you don't." Rhodey's voice breaks, barely above a whsiper. He knows what Tony means, that this will get worse and go to trial, and that Tony will need alibies before then, all he can get. "I think I'm gonna spend some time in the lab." He says, finally, knowing that this is the only time Rhodey would encourage such. "Go." He says simply, and Tony ends the call.

    On his way to the lab it occurs to Tony that if Capsicle doesn't know he was raped, he might not believe that the accusations are true. This occurs to Tony because when he passes by Steven he gives him the most conflicted look the billionaire has ever seen on the Sar Spangled man's face. He felt sick at the accusatory gaze, and immediately put his head down and walked quicker to the lab. He basically locked himself in there. For Three days.

    Tony has never liked crying in front of people, Likely it was because no matter how hard Jarvis had tried, Howard had ingrained it into him as a kid. He prized masculinity, even now that he was becoming more accepting of his more effeminate traits, he struggled with crying. When he cried he did it alone, and quiet, unless it was someone he trusted deeply like Pepper or Rhodey (and maybe even Bruce, if Bruce could quell his rage long enough to talk face to face. As it stood now, Bruce was so angry that this was happening to Tony he had basically locked himself away also, spaing his calm moments to call Tony and check up on him.

    Though, Bruce wasn't Tony's only caller. Rhodey and Pepper did regualr check ups. Rhodey's job was to make Tony feel normal by talking about his day and asking about the suits, Peppers was to make sure he was drinking water and eating at least one meal a day (the goal was two, but one was definatve).

    Natasha stopped by with icecream once, but emotionally she's not the best help, so she sticks to just bringing chocolate and dropping it off everytime she felt worried (which was often, Tony had enough chocolate to last a lifetime now). Clint popped through the vents to be dad every day, reminding him to shower, or giving him enouraging words. Tony swaers he can almost hear "Buck up champ!" everytime. Steve, who was apparently heavily infromed by someone - Tony knew not who, but he did know they'd walked up one side of him and down the other - stopped by the most, and Tony usually turned him down. He knows he's just trying to help, but he can't take the coddling unless he's feeling particularly terrible. 

   And Thor? Well...he popped in from Asguard ever couple of days to cheer Tony up. It was nice. (As a side note, they apparently do have rape in Asguard. Terrible as that is, Thor says he has experience in such things, and looks a bit more than displeased. Tony guesses it has something to do with Loki, and he suddenly feels bad for the god that attempted to toss him out of the window. Well...he succeeded, technically, Tony just didn't land on the ground.)

    After such a stretch of time, Tony feels the need to read up on how far this mess has gotten. Surely they'll set a court date soon, and Tony needs to know what he'ss dealing with. "Friday, pull up all the recent articles on...the incident." "Immediately sir. There are quite a few talking about a shocking article that I believe needs your immediate attention. According to most news websites, it's likely to avoid the need for a trial."

    This was doing a lot more than just getting his attention, Tony was nervous and hopeful all in one. "Pull it up now, Fri. What's it called?" " _How to Sleep with Tony Stark_ , sir."

* * *

_How to Sleep with Tony Stark_

by those that know him

    1.(Oreo Girl) Be wild and love parties. Get drunk. Have him be drunk too. Grab his ass on accident. Have him grab yours on purpose. Kiss. Let the kiss lead to a make out, the makout lead to upstairs. Have the best sex you've had all year. Sober up a bit. Have him start rambling, as he often does. Have it involve oreos, for what ever god forsaken reason. Get into an intense debate. Agree that the cookie is better than the filling. Learn he's gluten free. Tease him. Talk about different oreos. Get up to go home. Have him make you stay until morning when it's safer. Point out it is mrning (four A.M.). Get puppy eyes. Stay. 

_Tony remembered her._ _She was a tattoo model with pink hair. She wore a tux that night, and drank straight vodka. They weren't exactlky friends, but they still talked on the occasion. He sends her new oreo flavors like he did the week after their one night stand. She sends new Aloe Vera plant like she had after he sent the oreos. Bruce took care of them - Tony had no idea how to - but they stayed in his windowcill. She had given them to him to treat burns. It worked._

  2.(Adam) Never think you have a chance with Tony Stark. Glance at him often. Catch his eye. Have him saunter over and tease you. Be horrible at conversation, keep messing up, keep blushing. He'll find it cute. Ask him out right in a moment of drunk stupidity if he want's to take it upstairs. Grin when he says yes. Try not to look uncomfortable when you're both perferably a bottom. Try to talk him out of it when he says he'll top. He smiles, because he doesn't mind. Let him top, and love it. He will too. Leave before he wakes up in the morning, get one text from him thayt reads "that's my job". Send back a smile, don't talk again. He'll reccomend you for a good job. Take it. Thank him.

     _Tony remembers him. He was a smart pansexual boy in STEM. He was actually Trans if memory serves, but Tony never minded much about that sort of thing. He was going to help the kid get a job whether he slept with him or not, but the sex had been good._

3.(Vivianne LeRouge) Be teased by him upon meeting that your name is that of an evil step mother's. Agree, because he's right. Call him Deborah because he deserves it. He'll love it, I promise. Drink way too much wine. Take too many shots. Drink whatever mixed drink they'll give you. Have a little troo mcuh fun. Flirt your ass off. Charm Tony to death. Have him be sober. Have him take you upstairs and give you water. Have him make promises of "if you still want in the morning" amd make you sleep. Definately still want in the mroning. Morning sex. Moan out Deborah. Laugh for ten minutes. Finish, high five, and invite him for smoothies later. Have him introduce you to your wife.

     _Tony remembered her too. She was a CEO like he had been at the time, and that was their first meeting. He'd actually gone to their wedding a few months back. He brught sex toys to tease them and they took it with good humor and sent him home with their homemade tea blend. They still send him some from time to time. It's always different, and he loves it._

4.(Whineheart) Be a boy in a dress. He will walk right up to tell you that you look perfect. Be a tipsy boy in a dress. He will take you out of it. Top him, bottom him, and suck him off. Go as many rounds as you both can. Make it crazy, passionate, and make him moan so loud more people wander in to see what's going on. Have him invite them to join in a stupor. Have an impromtu threesome. Awake in his bed with a judgemental Pepper Potts on your ass in the morning. Worth it.

     _Tony remembers this one because Pepper was pissed at him for three days. He actually keeps decently in touch with Brendan - as he remembers his first name to be - as he's an art currator and Tony loves art. He gets amazing hookups, at least (art wise...for now)._

5.(You know who I am) Have him be a complete dick to you. He'll smack your ass. He reeks of alcohol. He's drunk. Hit him. Hard. Don't sleep with him, and expect an assault charge. Get an apology and a breakfast invitation. See how ashamed he is. Feel bad for giving him a black eye, even if you both agree he deserved it. Have him offer a job. Turn him down. Nothing is owed. Part ways.

     _Alice. She had every right to hit him. He's glad she did._

Tony has never felt so greatful. At the bottom of the article are signatures of names or aliases that Tony can identify as various people he's slept with, all stating that they have their own, private stories that they'd rather not tell, butr that they support him. They all agree that he is many things, such as an douchebag that ditches in the mrning, but he is not a rapist. At the very bottom, though, likely bullied out of her by the main five writer of this article is the confession of the woman that had accused Tony.

    "I thought it would just start a scandal. I didn't expect to nearly ruin his life. At first I thought I'd done something good after seeing all of these women come forward, I didn't think they would all be lying. I also didn't think that these lies would nearly go to trial. He never raped me, and honestly? I doubt he raped anyone else." Tony cried out of happiness for once in a very long time. "Friday? Could you get Bruce down here please? I think he'd like this." "Right away, sir,"

 

**Author's Note:**

> For my girlfriend who helped give me the idea, and for everyone that loves Tony as much as we do. Thanks for reading, and I hope you all love it!


End file.
